Maison Ikkoku: The Guy in Room Number Five
by Gray
Summary: Kyoko is getting married! Allow Yusaku Godai to tell you how it all happened. Please R+R!! Added Part 5!!!!! Please review the new chapter!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Maison Ikkoku is not mine, it is Takahashi-san's, so please do not sue as I have nothing to give except maybe my rusty old computer. Thank you, have a nice read….Please?

# Maison Ikkoku

## The Guy in Room Number Five

### By Grey, For BJ

** **

Hello, my name is Godai Yusaku. I'm a tenant in the apartment building Maison Ikkoku. I live in Room Number Five, which is sorta ironic, considering my last name has the word "five" in it. Anyway, I used to be a ronin, that is, I failed my college entrance exams the first time I took them. It was tough, but I was determined to make up for it and pass next year. So I moved to Maison Ikkoku and began to study in earnest, that is until I met the other tenants. Those crazy freaks…Er, sorry, it's just that Yotsuya, Akemi, and Mrs. Ichinose can get pretty damn irritating. Like, rip your own head off and throw it out the window just to escape them annoying. Eh, sorry, that was kinda gross huh? Anyway, I was all set to leave, when she walked into my life, and the front door too. She had gorgeous long shiny black hair, the kindest smile you could ever see, and uh, other lovely areas of her anatomy. Ahem, cough cough, yes sorry, got something stuck in my throat. So anyway, I fell for her, hook, line, and sinker. Over the past few years since that fateful winter day, a lot has happened in my life. I made it into college, I got my first real girlfriend (not her though, sigh…), and I fell in love with "her" personality as well as her looks. But all that is irrelevant now, because you see, well, that is… Oh hell, As of tomorrow morning, Kyoko Otonashi, widow of Soichiro Otonashi, and manager of Maison Ikkoku, will become… Mrs. Kyoko Mitaka…

God I hate my life…

I suppose I should start at the beginning hmmm? Well, alright then. It all started about five days ago…Tch, there we go with the damn irony again, anyway five days ago, Kyoko had just come back from a date with Mitaka. She strolled into the doorway of Maison Ikkoku, with a happy smile on her face. Usually, I love to see her smile, it brightens my day. But at this particular time, I hated that smile. Hated it, because I knew who had put it there. Shun Mitaka, bastard. Rich, handsome, athletic, bastard. He also happened to be my rival for Kyoko, course, now that I think about it, I was never really in the running to begin with. But I'm getting ahead of my self. As I was saying, Kyoko waltzed into the apartment building, smiling blissfully. She took off her high-heels, scooped them up into her soft hands, and carried them with her as she walked into her room, the manager's office. I had been standing there the whole time, and she hadn't said a word. Hadn't even acknowledged my presence. I knew then and there that something was up. I had to do something. So quietly, and with the paranoia of one who has lived in Maison Ikkoku for a while, I crept up to her door, and strained to listen and possibly overhear her talking with Mrs. Ichinose, whom I had known was waiting in Kyoko's room for her. I could hear faintly the words of their conversation. 

"Yes, it's true! He really did!" That was Kyoko, she seemed awfully excited, and what did Mitaka do anyway? I continued to listen in. 

"So did you accept?" That was Mrs. Ichinose, ever the gossip hound. But, accept what? 

"Well, actually, I haven't made my decision yet, but I think I may…" I heard a long pause, and then Mrs. Ichinose said something. 

"But, what about Yusaku? He'll be pretty much suicidal if you do…" Damn it! What would I be suicidal about! Spit it out! I was almost biting my nails in nervousness. What could it be? 

"Yes, I know he will be upset, but Yusaku is a grown man now. He can handle it…" Another long pause. 

"I guess you've really made up your mind then…" Another damn pause, this was getting annoying. 

"Yes, I suppose I have. I will ma…" Suddenly, Mr. Yotsuya appeared behind me and pushed me forward lightly. Unfortunately, it was hard enough to cause me to fall forward and lose my balance. I crashed into the door. It slammed open and I looked up into the angry faces of Kyoko and Mrs. Ichinose. I could only gulp loudly. Mr Yotsuya had of course, disappeared. Kyoko began to yell at me angrily. 

"YUSAKU! How dare you eavesdrop on me again! I thought you were above this juvenile behaviour, but I guess not. Once a child, always a child. I think I made the correct "choice" then, right Mrs. Ichinose?" Ichinose just nodded solemnly. 

"Yup, the coach is a hundred times the man this little punk is." I gaped like a fish in disbelief. What was going on here? What choice was Kyoko talking about? Then with a hmmf, she stormed back into her room, slamming the door shut along the way. Mrs. Ichinose just glared at me. 

"You gotta lotta nerve kid! Eavesdropping on people like that! I wanted to mention that she herself made eavesdropping a way of life, but kept my mouth shut simply because I felt very guilty at the moment. She started to walk away and I quickly jumped in front of her. She looked at me curiously and I steeled myself. 

"Whadda ya want kid?" I immediately blurted out what I wanted to know.

"What "choice" was the manager talking about? Please tell me!" I said urgently, hoping she might take pity on me. 

"All right, all right! I'll tell ya! Listen up kid! Tonight Coach Mitaka asked Kyoko something very important, ya follow me?" I nodded for her to continue. What did that slime ask her? I had to know! Ichinose continued on.

"The coach asked her the most important thing a man can ask a woman." I was getting a little impatient. 

"What did he ask her!" I practically yelled. 

"Oh for crying out loud! Don't ya get it yet kid? The coach asked the manager to marry him!" I just stood there in shock. I could not believe my ears. 

"Ma…ma…marriage?" I stuttered like a twit. Mrs.Ichinose sighed and nodded her head.

"Yeah, y'know, the big "M" word. Marriage…" She then walked over to her room, and went inside. I continued to stand there…Still in shock. And upstairs, the window of my room, with the letter five on it, cracked, right down the middle…

Author's notes: This came about for one main reason, the depressing lack of Maison Ikkoku fics on the net. I think I have counted a total of ten, small fics. All of which are rather short. I felt a need to help fill the void, so I wrote this. I admit that the beginning is rather depressing, but I assure you it will get better… Just bear with me. I urge any fan of this series to write a fic or two of their own. With Viz virtually canceling the anime, it almost feels like MI is dying or something. Please people, write fics on MI! Anyway, chapter two should be out soon. Please R+R! Thank you!


	2. The Guy in Room Number Five: Part 2

Disclaimer: Just look at chapter one's.

# Maison Ikkoku

## The Guy in Room Number Five: Part 2

### By Gray, for BJ, my own unrequited love

**_ _**

Hello, it's me again. I apologize for leaving with such a cliffhanger ending, but well, I'm back. So I might as well get started again hmmm? Alright then…

I just stood there, stood there looking like a fool. Which was nothing new with me of course. Mrs. Ichinose's words echoed in my head. 

"Marriage…" I whispered so low I don't think I even heard myself at the time.

"No… Kyoko…Why…." I admit I wasn't making much sense, but then, let's see how much sense you would make if you were in my situation. I numbly walked up the stairs to my room; I briefly noticed that the window had cracked. Some might say it was a bad omen, but I knew better. Omens told of things to come, but things were already bad. I opened the door and closed it without a sound. I noticed that Yotsuya wasn't there. I decided not to complain. Although at the time I wouldn't have really cared very much anyway. I crawled into my small, ratty futon, even though it was still a little early. I laid my head down on the pillow, and I quietly, oh so quietly, cried myself to sleep.

I awoke the next morning, with the sun in my bleary eyes, praying that last night had been a dream, but knowing that it was not so. I wearily rose and went about my morning routine. I was dressed and ready for the day, at least physically, but inside, I felt like just staying in bed, but I had things to do, and besides, I was not going to sink that low. I still had some pride left in me. I walked downstairs, only to come face to face with the psycho brigade themselves. The three of them just sort of stared at me with unreadable expressions. I just stared back, unsure of what was going on, but not really caring at this point. I was beyond caring now. Finally Yotsuya said something.

"So then, just giving up are we? Not even going to put up a fight then." I always found it odd that such a sneaky worm like Yotsuya could have such eloquent speech, but figured that it was just another odd thing to add about Yotsuya. Then his words hit me. Oddly enough I wasn't angry, just sort of sad.

"Yes, I don't think it would be right to interfere in Kyo… The manager's life. Everyone knows I've screwed it up enough as is." I waited for them to say something else, but nothing came. So without a word more, I walked past them and out the door. I didn't notice Kyoko watching me from her window. I just noticed the fact that she was not out sweeping like she usually was at this time of day…

I noticed it was quite cold out and was glad that I had remembered to bring a coat. It was old, but it was my coat, and it had served me well over the years. 

"It's winter again already?" I said to myself as I walked along.

"Time flows so quickly…" I wondered why I was getting so philosophical, but chalked it up to the fact that I had my heart broken. Strange how no more tears would come. I thought I would be crying for days, weeks. But I just felt cold and alone. I felt numb to everything, and it wasn't because of the coldness of the day. Originally I had been planning to look for a new part-time job today, but my heart just wasn't in it. It was Christmas break thankfully, so at least I didn't have to worry about school. I decided finally that I would just try to enjoy a nice walk, so, I walked…

I was so lost in thought that I almost didn't realize where I was, until I noticed all the graves. I had walked all the way to the graveyard. The one where Soichiro Otonashi was buried. I smiled a sad little smile with little real mirth, and stepped over to his grave. I knelt and gave a small prayer. I didn't have any incense or offerings with me, but I figured that it was enough. Then, surprising even myself, I started to talk out loud.

"Well, here I am… Funny how I always wind up here when something major changes isn't it. Ah well, guess it's just fate…" I wasn't sure if I was talking about me always going there, or about Mitaka marrying her, but it didn't matter. Hell maybe I was talking about both of them.

"Well, I don't know if you've heard the news yet, so I guess I might as well tell you… Kyoko is getting married again. To Mitaka… Yeah, I know, not exactly a big surprise…" I closed my eyes for a moment and sighed sadly before continuing.

" I mean after all, it was me or him right? Yup, she made the right choice… The right choice…" I was still kneeling, with my eyes closed and my head bowed. It hurt, it hurt so much… I felt tears come to my eyes, and angrily swiped them away. I had cried enough already, I wasn't going to cry anymore. But god it hurt… Finally I continued.

"So anyway, I… I just thought you might want to know. I know this goes without saying, but I…" My eyes stung.

" I hope she will be happy…" A breeze suddenly blew by, and I felt it against my body. It was cold, very cold, but oddly comforting in a way. 

"What are you trying to tell me?" I questioned silently. Another breeze blew, even stronger this time.

"What? Do you think I could make her happier?" One last breeze blew, this time more gentle and soft. Suddenly I heard a cough from behind me. Standing up quickly and turning around, I saw her standing there. She was looking at the ground and had an odd expression on her face.

"Kyoko…" I whispered. No breeze blew this time, everything was calm. The calm before the storm…

Author's notes: God this was depressing. I apologize, I know I said this would get more cheerful, but I needed to make Yusaku sort through his feelings, and it sort of went from there. It will get happier, I promise. Just give it time. After all, there is calm, then there is a storm, and finally, there is sunlight. Or something like that… Er, R+R please! Thank You!!! Bye!


	3. The Guy in Room Number Five: Part 3

Disclaimer: Ditto for chapter 2.

# Maison Ikkoku

## The Guy in Room Number Five: Part 3

### By Gray, For BJ

**_ _**

Yes, Godai here, I am back once again to continue to tell you of the most painful part of my life. So without further ado, I continue this tale.

Standing there behind me was Kyoko herself. God, she looked so beautiful today. I noticed she had make-up on and was dressed up in a very nice suit. She was staring at the ground with an odd expression on her face. I wasn't sure what to say. So I decided to wait for her to start talking. After about two long minutes of silence, she finally spoke.

"Um, I ah, heard what you said, just now…" She trailed off, probably a little embarrassed. I myself was very embarrassed. 

"You did huh?" I said in a small voice. She nodded. God, she looked sad. 

"Your words, they mean a lot, to me, and to Soichiro as well." I nodded, unsure of where this was going. She continued on.

"Um, after I pay my respects, would you like to go get some tea?" I nodded mutely. Funny how a day or two ago if she had asked me this, I would have been jumping up and down in joy and hugging poles or something. Amazing how much one can grow up in one day. Kyoko herself looked a little surprised that I wasn't grinning like a fool. It hurt to see that. It just showed how much of a child I was in her eyes all this time. She got over her mild surprise and kneeled to pray. I sort of stood back and looked the other way. I wondered how Soichiro would feel about her getting married to Mitaka. Probably pretty happy that she would at least be well taken care of. Why couldn't I feel that way? Why couldn't I be happy for her? 

"Because I'm not dead, even though I feel that way." I thought bitterly. I noticed that Kyoko had stood up and was walking over to me. I waited for her to come to a stop in front of me. It's funny how even though she was two years older than me, she looked younger than me. Maybe it was my imagination but still… I shook my head and banished these thoughts from my mind. She smiled hesitantly at me.

"So, how about that tea?" I nodded and we left together heading for a café. I noticed people smiling at us and commenting on the cute couple. Before all this, their comments would have made me ecstatic. Now, they just added to my bitterness. Kyoko just looked embarrassed. I did however think about it, and realized that, to a casual observer, we did look like a couple out on a date, with me in my coat, and her in the nice suit. I felt the bitterness and anger rise up, and angrily smashed it down. It just wasn't fair damn it… I noticed that we had come to the café, and I held the door open for her. Out of politeness only of course. She thanked me and we walked in. We sat a table meant for; you guessed it, five people. It was the only open one. Apparently, on a cold winter day like this one, everyone had the idea of getting some hot tea to warm up. She ordered a cup of mint tea, and I ordered some green tea. The bitterness suited my mood nicely. We sort of sat there in silence until our drinks arrived. Finally when they did, and the waitress had scrambled off to serve other customers, Kyoko started talking.

"Um Yusaku, about my ah, engagement to Shun…" The words hit me so hard I couldn't breathe for a second. Up until this moment, a small part of me had held out the notion that this was all some cruel joke, or another misunderstanding. But to hear the confirmation from her own mouth, it crushed that little part of me called hope, and ground it into the dirt. She continued, seemingly unaware of how much pain I was in.

" I ah, formally introduced him to my parents today. That's why I'm all dressed up. They accepted him and well, I am going to go meet his parents tomorrow…" She trailed off again, apparently expecting me to get angry or jealous or something. I decided I wouldn't give her that satisfaction. It's true what they say you know, about how we are hurt most by the ones we truly love most. Kyoko had, unintentionally or not caused me untold of suffering over the few years I had known her. But I always came crawling back and I got jealous whenever she and Mitaka went out. But not this time… Finally I decided to say something seeing as how she wasn't going to.

"Why are you telling me this Manager?" I asked in a calm measured voice. I would show her that I could be just as cold as she was all those times. She did look a little surprised at my calmness and the fact that I didn't call her Kyoko and only Manager.

"Well I… I just thought that you deserved to know. I mean… Since you…" I just gulped down more tea. I noticed that it was almost gone, while hers was untouched and cold. I sighed. All the bitterness was draining out of me. It was still there of course, just not right now. I just felt tired. Maybe it was the calming effects of the tea, but I doubted it. I stared into my cup, and she did the same. We were both obviously uncomfortable. Finally I spoke up, though it was in a small voice, and barely audible.

"Y'know, it's funny. All my life, I've been at the bottom. Nothing I ever did turned out right, and I never had it easy. I've had to fight tooth and nail for things as simple as food. I've always been poor and never knew what it was like to be free of worry. But you know what? Through it all, I always dreamed that there was a happy ending waiting for me. That if I just persevered and got through it, there would be happiness for me, and that it was just running a little late. So, I got through it all, and I tried to help people, even the people who made life harder, because I thought that maybe it would all pay off in the end. Even though, by helping them, I usually got into worse situations that I was unable to explain. Some people call me spineless because of it." She flinched and I continued. 

"I guess they were right. Because I know better now, the happy ending I always imagined lay just ahead, doesn't exist… Not for me anyway… Not anymore…" I knew that I had just killed any further conversation, but figured that it didn't really matter at this point anyway.Finally, while still staring into my tea, I started talking again. There was one last thing I had to say.

"Do… Do you remember when I was drunk a while back and I climbed up on that fence and screamed out that I loved you, like a fool?" She glanced up at me, even though I was still staring at my cup, and nodded. I continued, still in the same quiet voice.

"Well, I wasn't lying. I do love you Kyoko. I have ever since that first day you stepped into my life…" She stared at me oddly for a moment before standing up.

"I… I'm sorry, I have to go now…" She quickly ran out the door and headed down the street. I just continued to stare into my cup. Never glancing up even once the whole time. 

"Sure… goodbye… Kyoko…" I sighed and the waitress came over for the bill. Instead I ordered another cup of tea. I noticed that Kyoko had left some money to cover the tab. I took it and placed it in my pocket. I would give it back to her later. Well, I would put in an envelope and slide it under her door anyway. No need to see her after this… I drank another three cups of tea before I finally left the café. It was getting pretty late I noticed. Not to mention cold. I walked over to Sakamoto's place. Wondering if I could stay the night, seeing as how I didn't really feel like going back to Ikkoku right now. I knocked on his door. He wasn't home. Probably off with the girlfriend of the week. Sometimes I envied him. To be able to live life so carefree. It must have been nice. Me, I was always so serious. Guess it came from always being the butt of the joke, even as a kid, and lo and behold, now I was the butt of the biggest joke of all. The joke called love… 

"God I'm a loser…" I muttered as I started walking again, in no particular direction. The sun was beginning to set. I headed over to a small park and sat down on a little bench. The place was deserted. Which suited me fine. I sat there until the sun finally set and night came. Finally I got up, and started walking again, my destination, just like in life, unknown… 

"All that pain and suffering, everything I went through. All the hardship I endured. All for nothing…" Like I said… Loser…

Author's notes: I know, I know, more depression. Once again I am sorry. I had to get this out of the way. Hopefully, starting next chapter, I will start to cheer things up. There will be a happy ending. Yusaku isn't going to just give up y'know. Please review! Thank you!!!


	4. The Guy in Room Number Five: Part 4

Disclaimer: See last chapter…

Maison Ikkoku

The Guy in Room Number Five 

Part Four

# By Gray, For BJ

Welcome once again to the hell that is my life. I hope you enjoy your trip. Please watch your step…

I finally decided to head back to Ikkoku, I couldn't very well freeze to death could I? Although that didn't sound too bad… I angrily shook my head and started walking towards Ikkoku. I no longer thought of it as home though. Home was a place where you felt warm, safe, and happy. That place was anything but… especially now. I sighed and walked faster to escape the chill of the winter night. As I walked, I passed the cemetery again. I stood at the entrance for a few minutes and just sort of stared at it. That's when I felt it. Snow, it had begun to snow. I smiled slightly. I always hated rain, but snow was something I liked. Why you might ask? I'm actually not really sure. Maybe it was just because it was pretty, or maybe it was because it represented winter. Winter was when she came… Like an Angel in my darkest hour she appeared. Giving me encouragement, and inspiring me to pass my exams and finally, finally get into college. Helping me prove that I could do it, and believing in me when no one else did…

"So where are you now, my angel?" I questioned out loud.

"Have you truly abandoned me now, in my darkest hour of all?" I admit I sounded sort of cheesy, but I was tired, and depressed, and I was not exactly thinking clearly. I bowed my head, and continued walking. It kept snowing. That's when I realized that it was the anniversary of when she first came to Maison Ikkoku. I chuckled with no mirth at all.

"Heh, that's so funny. How ironic… At the same time of year that I first found love and a chance of happiness, it is cruelly snatched away from me…" I sighed again, something that was becoming a habit, and kept walking, though it was slower now. The cold doesn't really bother you when it's warm compared to the cold inside you. I kept walking, lost in the sweet world of memory. Remembering all the good times, and the far larger amount of bad ones. Still, I would give anything to make everything as it was. They say that change and unhappiness come hand in hand, but why so soon? And why always to me? These thoughts dominated my mind as I made my way towards Maison Ikkoku, and my fate. 

I took off my shoes and laid them haphazardly by the door, and headed upstairs. Before that though, I slipped the money Kyoko left for the tea under her door. I went into my room, noting that the window was still cracked, and not really caring frankly. I went into my room, once again noting that Yotsuya was not present. I slipped into sleep with some difficulty that night, but I did not cry at least.

The next few days went by fairly quickly actually. They didn't have a party for the manager's anniversary this year. Probably too busy thinking of the wedding to worry about that. It seemed I was the only one who remembered. I avoided everyone as best I could. Kyo… the manager was particularly easy to avoid, as she seemed to always be gone. She no longer swept every time I was leaving. That in particular seemed to signify the end of it all. It hurt, but I kept all the pain inside. I had become a sort of emotionless doll, even Yotsuya commented on my state. 

"Young Godai, you seem to have lost all sense of life…" I ignored him of course, even though he was right. But what was I supposed to say? I've lost all sense of life, because Kyoko was my life! And now, I've lost her… Anyway, it was the day before today, and I was heading to Ikkoku after another day of trying to find a part-time job. It seemed nothing would go my way. That's when I bumped into them. 

"Oh, Yusaku! Are you alright?" It was her… with him… Like I said, nothing would go my way. I got up, ignoring Mitaka's offered hand, and dusted myself off from bumping into him. He still had that annoying gleam to his teeth, and it was going full blast now. I ignored it and turned to leave.

"Sorry, my fault…" I muttered as I continued towards Ikkoku. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Her worried voice asked from behind me. Okay… Okay! How could she ask me that! I was ready to jump off a damn bridge, and she asks if I'm okay! I admit I don't think she was asking about my emotional state, but it still made me mad, and when I get mad, I don't always act rationally. I muttered another yes, though inwardly I was seething. They followed me and I assumed that they were heading back to Ikkoku, so I made it a point to walk fast. I could feel him smirking at my back, and I wanted to make him suffer for it. 

"Hey Godai! Are you coming to the wedding? It's the day after tomorrow you know!" If I was angry before, I was ready to kill now. I grit my teeth and clenched my fists. I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face so bad… I wanted to beat his teeth so far in that they would be sparkling in his damn throat. But I just kept walking. I could tell he was baiting me. The bastard, he knew he had won; now he just had to rub it in. Make it hurt even more. I wouldn't have done that. I actually would have felt sympathy had our situations been reversed, but I guess that's the one thing I have that he doesn't: kindness. But I guess Kyoko doesn't want kindness… Finally we reached Ikkoku, and I was ready to go up to my room as quickly as possible, when he just had to do it again.

"So Godai, I never did get your answer…" I clenched my fist again, and spoke without turning around.

"Un-unfortunately, I, I won't be co-coming…" It was difficult to speak when I was that mad, but I managed okay. I almost heard him smirk.

"Really? That's too bad. I was hoping you would come, it just won't be as good without you there…" I turned and gave him a cold glare. He just smirked back at me, while Kyoko, whom he had his arm around, looked rather uncomfortable. I bowed my head slightly, and my bangs obscured my eyes somewhat.

"Just leave me alone…" I said in a low voice. His smirk grew wider.

"Whatever do you mean Godai? You and I are such good friends! I could never leave you alone! And besides, I want you to know that I'll take good care of Kyoko… So don't worry. I'll do a much better job than anyone else, especially some destitute student…" I clenched my eyes shut and fought the urge to fight back. I noticed that the various tenants had gathered to watch; they never could resist a free show I thought sarcastically. He continued on.

"I think Kyoko made the right choice, don't you Godai?" My eyes snapped open, and before I even knew it my fist went flying towards his face. Everyone stared wide-eyed as my fist hit the arrogant coach, and sent him to the ground. It hurt a bit, but it felt pretty good too. I was as shocked as anyone, but in a way I was glad. It felt nice to prove that I wasn't just a spineless wimp to be pushed around, that I could fight back. Mitaka got up and glared, and I noted a large bruise was forming on his face. Everyone was still shocked when he launched a fist of his own at me. It's funny how you seem to do everything right when you don't care anymore. Now that I didn't care about anything, I was a lot less klutzy and idiotic. I saw his fist come at me almost in slow motion, and I sidestepped to avoid it. It was kind of funny seeing him overextend himself and fall flat on his face. I don't know why I was able to dodge that, maybe it was just luck, but I wasn't complaining. I stared with cold eyes at his beaten form and then turned to go inside.

"Get back here Godai, it isn't over." I turned to him and kept my face emotionless.

"Yes, it is over…" I then turned and went up to my room. 

"Who knew the kid had it in him?" Akemi said as I entered the door. Kyoko was still shocked. I guess everyone was a little surprised that the silly, dopey student beat up the hunky tennis coach. I could care less. I went up to my room, and turned in early for bed. I was still awake when I heard a knock on my door. I was surprised when I saw the three crazies behind it. Ichinose had a bottle of sake and Akemi had several beers. I bade them enter without a word. For once I wanted them to party in my room. At least it would help me forget… Oddly enough they simply drank in silence, and offered me a beer. I took it wordlessly and an uncomfortable silence ensued. Finally, Yotsuya broke it. 

"Young Godai, I will not beat about the bush. We came here for one express purpose, and one only. To ask why you have just given up so easily when you used to fight so hard." I sighed and wondered why they cared so much. Particularly since they were the reason that many of my opportunities to woo her had ended in failure. I decided to humor them though.

"I used to fight hard, you're right. But now I know I never had a chance in the first place. You were all right in the end. Heh, funny isn't it." Yotsuya seemed unabashed.

"But what makes you so sure you never had a chance. Do you not love her with all your heart?" I nodded, and took a sip of beer. Akemi spoke up.

"Look, Yusaku…" I was amazed. This was the first time in recent memory she had called me by my name.

"This may seem weird coming from me, but I always believed that if two people truly loved each other, then well, everything would be alright…" I sighed sadly.

"I used to think the same thing, but I know better now. Besides, she doesn't love me." Mrs. Ichinose took a drag of her cigarette and spoke next.

"How can you be so sure kid? I know her pretty well, and I've watched her, and I'm convinced that she does love you… She just won't admit it, even to herself." I chuckled humorlessly.

"Yeah right, I'm not falling for that one…" They all sighed.

"Look Yusaku, I always treated ya bad, and I know this is weird, but well, I was always jealous of Kyoko… I mean, to have such devotion from a guy, it must be nice." Everyone, including myself, listened to her in shock. 

" You would do anything for her, and you were always so nice to me, even though I made your life hell sometimes." She smiled slightly.

" That's rare to find in a guy these days, I really do envy her…" I was shocked that Akemi of all people was jealous of Kyoko for having me love her. Everyone got up and turned to leave, but Yotsuya had one more thing to say.

"Young Godai, I may not have shown it, but I always respected the way you persevered and fought for your dreams, despite everything that was thrown at you. It takes an enormous amount of willpower to do that. That's why it saddens me so much that you would simply give up after all that…" With that said, they all left, and I was left to do some heavy thinking once more.

Author's notes: Well, It's starting to head towards a happy ending… I will probably continue this very soon. Oh yeah, and as for the time period of this fic. It takes place a little before Nozomu moves into Maison Ikkoku, but a ways after Kyoko and Yusaku kiss when she falls off the stepladder. Anyway, please review! Please!


	5. The Guy in Room Number Five: Part 5

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, you know the drill… Or do you

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, you know the drill… Or do you?

**_ _** **_ _** **_Maison Ikkoku_** The Guy in Room Number Five Part 5

By Gray

_ _

_ _

_"The greatness of one's sorrow when parting is the evidence of the deepness of one's love, so.... If one feared sadness, one wouldn't be able to love anything." _

_-- Belldandy_

It's all coming to a head…things are becoming more intense now…welcome once again to Yusaku Godai's miserable life…

It had been several hours since they had left, and I was still brooding in my cold, lonely room. The fact that it was now very late escaped my notice, as I was too deep in thought to care. Could Kyoko actually have hidden feelings for me? It seemed almost ridiculous. Too good to be true. And was I giving up too easily? That seemed stupid as well. After all, how could someone give up when he had already lost in the beginning? Shaking my head at the utter ridiculousness of the other tenant's words, I crawled into my bed and went to sleep, though it took a while.

The next day, is well, today actually. I woke up early because someone was knocking at my door. Grumbling to myself, I opened the door with an angry comment on my lips. Which died rather quickly as I saw who it was.

"Kozue…" I whispered almost to myself. She smiled demurely and bowed her head slightly in embarrassment.

"Yusaku…could…could I come in…?" She asked timidly. I nodded slowly and stepped aside to allow her into my shabby room. I then offered her a seat on a cushion and she accepted it gratefully. I sometimes wished I could have something more comfortable for guests to sit, but unfortunately, with my financial status the way it was, I couldn't afford to be extravagant, even to buy a chair or something. We sat in silence for several moments before she finally spoke up hesitantly.

"We…need to…talk Yusaku…" She said without looking at me. I gulped, wondering at the implications of her statement, but voiced my agreement.

"Yeah, I guess we do…" I muttered. Seeming to take a moment to gather her thoughts, she forged ahead.

"My ah…Father, has been thinking about…um…" She trailed off, leaving me to wonder what this could mean. Finally she continued.

"He wants…he wants…" She bit her lip in frustration evidently and finally blurted it out.

"He wants me to get engaged!" She cried. I blinked, took a moment to think about what she said, blinked again, thought about her words again, and blinked again.

"That's why I needed to talk to you…" She said in a quiet voice. I was still a little stunned by her previous statement, so it took me a moment to register this one. But finally, I spoke up.

"Kozue, how does this relate to me?" I asked. She looked up at me and I felt a bit guilty for saying such a callous statement, although to be honest, I had more important things to worry about than Kozue's crazy Dad and his weird ideas. But this was important to Kozue, so I forced myself to be more attentive to her.

"Yusaku…I asked him…if I could become engaged to you…and he agreed…that is…if you agree to it." Now this really made my brain sputter. Become engaged!? To Kozue!? The very idea of marriage to her seemed so…weird. I sighed mentally. What was I going to do now? Briefly, I wondered if it would really be so bad, to be engaged and then married to Kozue. She was a kind girl, who loved me unconditionally. She had a nice, if slightly peculiar family, and she herself was attractive and very smart. So why was I so against the idea? Unbidden, an image of a sadly smiling Kyoko came to mind. Oh, that's why… but wait a minute, why did that matter? The image was replaced by a happily smiling Kyoko in a wedding gown with a happily smirking Mitaka standing beside her. It wasn't like I had a chance with Kyoko anyway, especially now! I stared at Kozue's hopeful expression and a war raged in my mind. Could I marry a woman I didn't really love, and doom her to marriage with a man who didn't really care for her the same way she cared for him? Should I do it anyway, seeing as how I had no chance with Kyoko? I could live a modestly happy life with a girl who loved me, or give it up and probably live a lonely, unhappy life pining for a soon to be twice wed woman. My mind and heart battled fiercely, but in the end, it was an obvious choice, at least for me. It was the hardest decision I had ever made in my life so far though. But it was time to stop being the child Kyoko saw, and become the man I wanted her to see. No more running away.

"Kozue, I'm sorry, I can't become engaged to you…" There, I had said it. I watched her face go from hopeful to ashen and felt my soul tear slightly. Tears fell from her eyes, and I almost took it back, but I held firm. 

"Why…?" She whispered in a hurt voice. I sighed sadly.

"Because…because, I don't…I don't love you Kozue…at least…not in the same way you do me…" I had finally admitted it, and I felt a large weight lift from my shoulders, although the price was so high…

"All this time…?" She said in a choked voice.

"All those times we went on dates, and held hands…ate together…you never loved me?" I sighed again.

"I didn't say that…I do care for you Kozue, just not as much as you do me…if there wasn't any Kyo…" I quickly shut up as I started to say her name, but Kozue knew, and her eyes widened at the revelation.

"Kyoko…! You're in love with Kyoko Otonashi!" I bowed my head but muttered an affirmative. She stared at me wordlessly, and I slumped further. Without another word, she got up and ran out of my room. Leaving me to sit there in misery. I know I made the right choice, so why did it hurt so much?

A little while later, I stumbled out of my room, dressed and ready for the day, although I felt awful. The three crazies met me at the top of the stairs, and we stared at each other. I was unsure what they wanted, and really didn't feel like dealing with them right now.

"We heard it all…" Akemi said simply. I nodded, and tried to get by them. Mrs. Ichinose stopped me.

"That was a brave thing you did kid…" I nodded again, this time more sadly, and finally Yotsuya spoke.

"You realize of course that now your path to the manager is a bit easier…" I felt something in me snap at that.

"How dare you!" I yelled angrily at them. I clenched my fists and bowed my head sadly.

"I just broke Kozue's heart by telling her I didn't love her and refusing her offered engagement, and you people act like it's some sort of victory in a video game!" I was really getting tired of people treating me like some kind of science experiment.

"It's all a big joke to you people isn't it!? You, Mitaka, the neighbors, and even the manager! My whole life is just some sort of soap opera for you all to enjoy! My feelings and flaws are toys for you all to play with!" I paused to catch my breath, and stared at them all coldly. My voice lowered a few notches, though I was still yelling.

"Well, I've had enough…I'm packing up and leaving here as soon as possible, this time for real!" With that said, I stormed past them and down the stairs, not noticing at the time that Kyoko was standing at the foot of them, and left Maison Ikkoku without a word. I would get my stuff later. For now, I needed a drink, badly.

The Cha-Cha-Maru was empty, as it was still closed until later, but the owner took one look at me and let me in anyway, shutting and locking the door after me. I went inside and ordered a drink with a small greeting to the owner.

"Rough day?" He asked while casually wiping a glass with a towel. I took a swig of the alcohol and slammed the glass down, almost spilling some onto the table.

"Rough life…" I muttered in response. He nodded and continued to dry the glass. It was funny how he could always sort of read what you were feeling at the time with just a glance. I suppose it must be a bartender thing. 

I am now at the point in my little story where the past ends, and from here on out, it is happening as I speak. This is the moment where I began thinking about the last several days.

After finishing my remembrance, I also finished my drink in record time and ordered another. I know it's pretty early to be getting sloshed, but who the hell really cared at this point. He poured me another shot and I began to consume it at a rate that would make the psychos proud. At the thought of those idiots, I almost sobered, but I managed to remain mildly intoxicated without too much trouble. Images of Kozue, the idiots, Mitaka, and Kyoko swirled about in my head, and I tried to make them go away with more alcohol. It didn't work very well. I blearily heard the owner go and unlock the door again, and letting someone else in. Said person plopped down in the seat next to me, and I glanced at them out of the corner of my eye. Lo and behold, it was Kentaro, the Ichinose brat.

"Lo' kid, ya here to, to make fun of me like usual?" I took another gulp.

"Well go ahead, cause this time, this time I deserve it. You and your Mom, and the others were all right, I am a loser." He didn't respond to me, so I shrugged and took a sip. Finally, he spoke.

"I uh, saw you in the window big brother…you looked, kind of…um…sad I guess…" He said without looking at me. For some reason, I found this extremely funny, and began to laugh and laugh until tears came to my eyes. I suppose I looked like I had gone insane right now. I wiped the tears away and let out one last little chuckle.

"Sad!?" I said incredulously. I looked up at the owner and pointed to Kentaro.

"Hey, he says I look sad! Do I look sad to you?" I asked with a big grin on my face. The owner sighed and nodded his head.

"Yeah, you look really sad, and I can't blame you to be honest…" He said without looking at me, still wiping glasses off. My face fell at his words, and I took another sip of my drink.

"Yeah kid, I guess I am "sad." I muttered in a dead voice. He nodded his head and the owner gave him a glass of soda, which he took with a nod of thanks.

"It hurts, to know that you don't have a chance with the woman of your dreams…" Theowner said in a voice full of weariness and possibly regret. I blinked at him.

"You mean…you too?" I asked. He nodded sadly, and I slumped.

" I'm sorry…" I then looked over at Kentaro.

"Course, you know what it's like too, don't ya kid?" I asked with a sad smile. He looked up at me sharply, and I was surprised to see anger on his face.

"What do you mean! I'm at least not getting all drunk and…and giving up!" He yelled angrily. I stared at him stupidly, caught off guard by his response. He looked away suddenly and I felt bad.

"My whole life, Mom always got drunk whenever she couldn't handle something. Whether it was Dad losing his job again and again, or me getting in trouble at school, she always drank to get over it. Pretty soon, she just drank all the time…" He said in a quiet voice. I just sat there stupidly. I had always known Mrs. Ichinose to not exactly be the best parent in the world, but still… Kentaro continued on unabated.

"But I still loved my Mom, and that's why I hated it so much when she'd go to that stupid bottle…" He looked up at me, and tears were in his eyes.

"And now…now you're doing the same thing… running away to the stupid bar when you can't handle your problems." He looked down at the counter, and sighed.

"You told me a while ago, that I shouldn't give up on my dream of getting Ikkuko to like me, and even though I never told you this…" He took a deep breath.

"I really appreciated you saying that. Because you were right, I shouldn't give up, because giving up is for losers…" He then looked up at me one more time.

"Are you a loser big brother?" He asked, and without giving me a chance to respond, he ran out the door, leaving me to blink dumbly on my seat, still shocked by his words. In a detached sort of way, I remembered that I had left my light on in my room back at Ikkoku. The light was still on in room number five….

The Beginning… 

Author's notes: Ok, finally got another chapter of this out. I hope it wasn't too bad. This is the end of the Guy in Room Number Five, but not the end of this series! Yes, that is correct, this is a series, and was planned as one from the beginning. Although I suppose this could be called a sort of prologue. Now comes the good stuff! Look for lessa ngst, and more romance! Yay! Er, anyway, I think the next one will be out a lot sooner this time, so please look for it soon! Goodbye for now.


End file.
